fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Saturday! Piano Library
Released from 1996-97, this easy piano library includes jazz standards, nursery rhymes and kids' songs. It was published by Alfred. The Books Joanie's Silly Songs Cover Art: Joanie making a "binoculars" funny face # Aikendrum (Scottish song to be played goofily, at a quick pace) Lyrics: There was a man lived in the moon, lived in the moon, lived in the moon, There was a man lived in the moon, and his name was Aiken Drum. '''on repeat: He played upon a ladle, a ladle, a ladle, And he played upon a ladle, and his name was Aiken Drum.' Other Verses... '''His hat was made of good cream cheese...' His coat was made of bacon... His buttons made of breaded buns...' His pants were made of haggis bags...' His eyes were made of pizza... His mouth was a banana... 2. Ba Bay (to be played moderately steady) B-A-bay, B-E-bee, B-I biddie by B-O-bo, Biddie by bo B-U-bu, biddie by bo bu. F-A-fay... M-A-may... '''3. The Big Sunflower (relaxed, but fun) I'm just as happy as a big sunflower that sways and blows in the breezes, '''My heart's as light as the wind that blows, Blowing off from the trees-es. 4. Bobby Bumble (walking tempo) Hooray for Bobby Bumble! He does not mind a tumble. Up he jumps and rubs his bumps and does not even grumble! 5. Do Your Ears Hang Low (upbeat and fun) Do you hears hang low? Do they waggle to and fro? Can you tie them in a know or tie them in a bow? Can your throw them over your shoulder like a regimental shoulder? Do you ears hang low? 6. Hokeypokey (with a swing) You put your right leg in, right leg out, right leg in. Shake it all about! Do the hokeypokey. Spin yourself around 'cause that's what it is all about! 7. Baby Bumblebee (Lively) I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee. Won't my mother be so proud of me? I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee. Ooh-ee! The bee stung me! 8. On Top of Spaghetti (humourously) On top of spaghetti all covered with cheese could not find my meatball cause someone sneezed. It rolled off the table then onto the floor, and then my poor meatball rolled out of the door. 9. Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Waltzing along) Take me out to the ball game Take me out to the crowd. Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jack I don't care if I ever get back, So let's it root, root, root for the home team. If they don't win, it's a shame. For it's one, two, three strikes You're out At the old ball game. 10. The Train is a-coming, oh yes (chugging along, with swing) The train is a-coming, Oh, yes! Train is a-coming, Oh, yes! Train is a-coming, train is a-coming, Train is a-coming, Oh, yes! Better get your ticket... (on repeat) 11. Michael Finnegan (Irish, to be played bouncily) 12. 6 little Ducks (With a happy waddling swing) There were 6 little ducks that i once knew, some tall, some short, some just like you. The one little duck with the feather on his back led the others with his quack-quack-quack. 13. Stop, Look and Listen (Cautiously) Stop look and listen before crossing the street. Use your eyes and ears, then use your feet. 14. The Wheels on the Bus (Happily) The wheels on the bus go round and round; round and round; round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town! The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep; ("beeps" are accented) beep, beep beep; beep, beep, beep. The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep; all through the town! The parents on the bus go shh, shh, shh... The signals on the bus go blink, blink, blink... The motor on the bus goes zoom, zoom, zoom... Judy's Jazz Standards Cover Art: Judy wearing shades and playing a saxophone # Only A Paper Moon (With fun) # Always Chasing Rainbows (Jazz ballad) # Category:It's Saturday Category:Piano Books Category:Books